New England Republic
The New England Republic (known simply as NER) was a shortly established nation in North America made up of the former USSA states of Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Vermont. Not sharing in the ideological vision of President Fernandez, the region declared themselves indepent of the United States, stating their desire to pursue the "real, untainted pursuit of the American image"; despite the region having been historically the most liberal and left-leaning in the US outside of Berkley. New Englands independence carried to 1980 when it rejoined the US as per a personal agreement with Harrison James Harrison. History Pre-1940s Pilgrims from England first settled in New England in 1620, to form Plymouth Colony in what today is the modern town of Plymouth, Massachusetts. Years later, Puritans settled in moderned day Boston, forming the Massachusetts Bay Colony. Over the next 130 years, New England fought in four French and Indian wars. In the late 18th century, the New England colonies initiated the resistance to the British Parliment's efforts to impose new taxes without the concent of the colonists. This was followed by the Boston Tea Party, a protest against the British governent and the monopolistic East India Company that controlled all the tea imported into the colonies. On December 16, 1773, after officials in Boston refused to return three shiploads of taxed tea to Britain, a group of colonists, some of which had disguised themselves as Native Americans, boarded the ships and destroyed the tea by throwing it into the Boston Harbor. The Tea Party was the culmination of a resistance movement throughout British America against the Tea Act, which had been passed by the British Parliment in 1773. This was amongst the first steps toward the American Revolutionary War, which began near Boston in 1775. The first battles of the American Revolutionary War were fought in Lexington and Concord, Massachusetts in April 19, 1775. Though greatly outnumbered, the 500 minutemen ( Colonial Militia ) fought and defeated three companies of the King's troops, causing the remainder to fall back. The militia would go on to lay siege on the city of Boston that same day, surrounding it and successfully preventing the garrisoned British troops within from moving anywhere, eventually forcing the British to withdraw after an eleven month siege. The rebelling colonies declared independnce and formed a new sovereign nation external to the British Empire, the United States of America, on July 4, 1776. New England ( and the other rebelling colonies ) would continue to fight the British with the help of France, Spain, and the Dutch Republic for several more years. The war ended in 1783 under the Treaty of Paris, which recognized the sovereignty of the United States. New England itself was now part of a greater unity, the United States of America, fighting for the Union during the American Civil War and remaning loyal to the United States in the conflicts that followed. First movements toward sovereignty 1940s - 1970s New England's first steps toward sovereignty began in the 1940s when a separist movement in Florida prostesting over the US government's inability to care for their issues was brutally gunned down by the National Guard. The shootings sparked an all out rebellion lasting several years and ending in Florida earning it's sovereignty. The government's complete disregard for Floridians and the shocking US defeat put the idea of independence in the hearts and minds of many New Englanders who were disgruntled and flat out disgusted at the way the government had dealt with the situation, feeling it never should have escalated into an armed conflict. Soon after that, the Philippine colonies began their own separist movement, which escalated into a much bigger conflict between American and Chinese forces over Aurora. Again the USA was unable to hold on to its territories and was forced to retreat, further fueling the New Englander's desire to rebel themselves. As the USA made one final effort to retake its island colony, the Canadians launched their own attack into the American mainland, forcing the US troops back home to defend it against the Canadian assault. After a long, brutal winter, the Canadians had won a tactical victory, taking Alaska with them. This was amongst the last straws for many New Englanders, many of which had lost their homes due to the war and their government's inability to protect its citizens. Despite this, New England remained part of the United States for several more years. Many New England politicians came forward with the idea of turing New England into a sovereign nation, but none were taken seriously. That, however, would change after the shocking election of President Fernandez. Declaration of Independence 1971 - 1976 New England was about ready to declare their independence following the election of the far-left leaning President Fernandez, who brought foward a sweeping reform that essentially turned the USA into a communist power and transformed it into what it is today, the USSA, his campaign fueled by hatred and anti-Canada propaganda only making things worse. This was truly the last straw for New England, and in 1976, the governor of Rhode Island, Robert Holland, began the official movement toward New England's sovereignty. Using his status as a state governor, Robert Holland quickly gathered supporters and before he knew it, the majority of New Englanders supported his cause. He promised a nation built and modeled after the old USA, the one they all knew and loved and assured that its citizens would be well taken care of, something the USA ( now the USSA ) had been having trouble doing. Though Robert Holland had successfully gathered the support of all six states of New England, he still feared the Florida incident would repeat itself, and secretly formed his own militia, armed with weapons and equipment secretly provided by Canada and the North Western Coalition. When the time to declare New England's independence came along, Robert Holland was surprised to see President Fernandez withdraw USSA forces from the region as it had been requested. New England wasn't yet an official sovereignty, but to Robert Holland's surprise, no conflict or even resistance had come from New England's declaration... yet. The official formation of the New England Republic 1976 - 1980 Robert Holland believed New England had succesfully separated without violence, but sadly, he was mistaking. The USSA wasn't about to give up New England so easily, and, in an effort to force the rebelling states back under it's wings, the USSA mobilized it's naval forces and blockaded the major port of Boston. The newly formed New England Republic government demanded that the blockade be removed, but the USSA simply ignored their demands. It wasn't until Spanish naval forces (Whose original mission was to provide relief effort for the people of New England ) arrived in Boston waters that things began getting interesting. The Spanish admiral warned the USSA blockade that if they didn't withdraw, the Spanish fleet would do it for them. Several warnings shots were exchanged between the two conflicting forces, and shortly after that, a naval standoff (" Boston Standoff ") between Spanish, Canadian (western included) and the USSA unfolded. The battle ended when USSA naval forces retreated after receiving offical word that New England was now recognized as a sovereign nation, and the New England Republic was officially born. New England entered the protection of the UND, recieving large sums of economic aid and investment from Brazil, which the region needed to maintain a functionality on par with their former way of life. As well, their defensive needs had to be supplimented by a joint commission of UND powers. Despite the assistance granted to the nation by the UND it is widely likely that the people within the nation fell under the impression that they had merely traded themselves to a new government. Discussion would have surfaced over rejoining the USSA, and taking in the economic assistance of a more American influenced institution. Reunification with the US As per a personal meeting between President Holland and then USSA nominee James Harrison on January 3, an accord was settled between the men for the NER to rejoin the union provided Harrison won the election. The meeting is regarded as fairly unknown and personal, but is the primary source to New England rejoining the US. Thus fully ending the NER and Brazilian influence in the region and the end to UND missions. Politics The New England Republic was a federal constitutional republic that to some extent models itself on the old ways of the USA (Pre-USSA). Similar to the USA, New England Republic citizens are subject to three levels of government; Federal, State, and Local. The Federal government wass composed of three branches: Legislative, Executive, and Judicial. Ultimately, all decisions had to be approved by the President. Military The New England Republic military had it's foundings at the start of the Second North American War in June of 1976. Officially they're refered to as a whole as the New England Republic Military (NERM). The New England Republic Military was divided into five different branches. New England Republic Army (NERA) New England Republic's ground forces. The NERA wass divided into two divisions; The New England Republic Offense Army, specialized in offensive warfare and assault, and the New England Republic Defense Army, specialized in defensive warfare. In a way, the Defense Army's job wass to secure and hold enemy territory captured by the Offensive Army. NERA (offensive) is commanded by William Anderson. NERA (defensive) is commanded by Terrence Miller. The National Guard wass considered a sub-branch of the Army and wass under the command of Edward Grey. New England Republic Navy (NERV) New England Republic's naval forces. It is in charge of patrolling the outer ( As in far from the coasts ) waters of the Republic as well as stretching their powers into international waters. The NERV is under the command of George Phillips The New England Republic Coast Guard is considered a sub-branch of the Navy and is tasked with patrolling the inner ( As in near mainland ) waters of New England. It often works closely with national police forces to stop criminals at sea. The New England Republic Coast Guard is commanded by Dennis Benjamin. New England Republic Marine Corps (NERMC) New England Republic's amphibious assault forces. New England Marines are specially trained for amphibious assaults and landings. The Marine Corps works very closely with the Navy and often stage their assaults from Navy ships. The New England Republic Marine Corps are commanded by James Thompson. New England Republic Air Force (NERAF) The New England Republic air forces. The NERAF doesn't only act as the nation's air force, but also aims to work closely with GNAU scientists to develope new aerial techonologies and eventual space flight. Commanded by Adam Campbell. New England Republic Main Intelligence Agency (NERMIA) New England's most secretive of the military branches. It is tasked with espionage and other means of information gathering. Undercover NERMIA agents are said to aid or disrupt world conflicts/events and sometimes go as far as posing as terrorists and even soldiers under other nations in order to manipulate the world in New England's favor. NERMIA agents are extremely well trained and have an extraordinary amount of resources at their disposal. Commanded by Scott Watson. Category:Countries Category:North America Category:UND Category:Republics